Apparatus for cosmetic treatment of the skin are known in the art. Some may include a hand-held base body, and a rotor head that is movably connected to the base body and includes a skin contacting element, such as a brush, a microdermabrasion surface or a massaging surface. During operation a user may manually hold the base body, bring the skin contacting element in contact with a portion of his skin, and then activate the rotor head to cause a rotary movement of the skin contacting element. Depending on the nature of the skin contact element, its action on the skin may serve to, inter alia, clean, rejuvenate, exfoliate and massage the skin.